Encuentros
by manzanaroja
Summary: Sasuke siente. Naruto cela. Sakura se resigna. Hinata aprende.
1. Chapter 1

Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 1**

Se iba de la aldea con un propósito claro. Después de todo lo sucedido, sintió que había aprendido la lección. Pero se preguntaba por qué aún habían dudas en su corazón. No era respecto a los sentimientos de sus amigos para con él, era sobre sí mismo. Aquel propósito que tan claro tenía, ¿sería capaz de cumplirlo?. Había hecho mucho daño, era una meta casi imposible poder repararlo. Aún así, no se podía dar por vencido tan pronto. Si algo había aprendido de ese usuratonkachi, fue a no rendirse ni retroceder en su palabra, y funcionó muy bien con su persona. Tenía que funcionar con los demás.

A medida que iba avanzando en su camino, se dedicó a admirar lo que la primavera le brindaba. ¿Cuántas cosas había dejado de apreciar en la vida? Unas simples flores meciéndose al compás del viento lo hicieron llegar a esa reflexión. De pronto, divisó unos árboles de cerezo. Algunos aún conservaban botones. La mayoría estaban en todo su esplendor florecidos.

Sakura.

Él no consideraba su viaje de redención un escape, más bien todo lo contrario. Era una manera de afrontar las cosas. Pero debía ser sincero, no comprendía a la totalidad la manera en que Sakura decía amarlo. Él no era una buena persona, y no tenía nada especial. Lo que le había dicho a Kakashi en esa ocasión era verdad. Aún así, cuando le cuestionó si aún había un lugar para ella en su corazón, mintió. Por supuesto que había un lugar para ella en su corazón. ¡El equipo 7 fue lo que lo salvó de su soledad durante mucho tiempo!. Por lo mismo, si de algo sentía que estaba escapando, era del amor que Sakura le profesaba. Era por lo mismo que no podía permitir que ella lo acompañara. Quizá cuando volviera a la villa, podría comprender mejor la situación que los envolvía. La promesa de volverla a ver fue precisamente para darle una respuesta apropiada. Se lo merecía.

Siguió avanzando sin rumbo fijo. No estaba apurado, tenía el tiempo a su favor. Tiempo para seguir admirando todo a su alrededor. Tiempo para conocerse a sí mismo. Miró de reojo hacía atrás. La mirada de ella era indescifrable.

...

Hinata Hyuga deseaba con todo su corazón no echar por la borda todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. Hasta ese momento había sido un largo camino, pero con la ayuda de personas importantes, se sentía más segura de sí misma. Pero las circunstancias dictaban lo contrario. En el fondo no podía superar la muerte de su primo así sin más. Neji significaba muchas cosas. Se encontraba en esos días en los que se sentía perdida sin él apoyándola. Él al fin era libre y aunque eso le traía paz, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al quererlo de vuelta, no podía evitarlo.

A veces, cuando se levantaba y recorría los pasillos de su enorme hogar, sentía una gran tristeza y nostalgia. ¡Cuánto le gustaría volver a entrenar con Neji nuevamente!. Lamentablemente era imposible y eso la estaba matando por dentro. Se repetía a diario que eso no es lo que él hubiese querido para ella, sin embargo no era suficiente. De haber sido más fuerte, habría podido salvarlos a ambos, sin tener que lamentar pérdidas. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto si la viera en ese estado, tan deplorable?

En primer lugar, ¿siquiera la veía? Hinata no estaba muy segura de ello, no al menos de la manera en que a ella le gustaría ser vista por él. Cuando fueron los funerales de los héroes caídos en combate, Naruto había estado al lado de ella, apoyándola. Esos momentos fueron un tesoro, Naruto era muy amable. Después de eso, no lo había vuelto a ver. Seguramente estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos del equipo siete. Ella tan solo podía apoyarlo a la distancia. También estaba ocupada con los asuntos del clan. Aún así, no se sentía en condiciones para tanta responsabilidad, y eso le avergonzaba. Deseaba que Neji y todos sus seres queridos sintieran orgullo de su persona, y a pesar de eso se daba cuenta de que imperceptiblemente, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Todo sucedió rápidamente y hace poco tiempo y parte de eso le estaba haciendo mal.

Quizá si pudiera despejar su mente y hacer misiones fuera de Konoha, traería alivio a su corazón. Pensó muchas veces planteárselo a su padre y simplemente no, no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades. No era la única que estaba sufriendo. Hanabi y el resto del clan compartían el mismo sentimiento. Konoha y el mundo entero habían sufrido grandes pérdidas. Ella no podía ser menos y escapar de la realidad. Había aceptado esa realidad que era completamente opuesta a la del Tsukuyomi infinito. Era su realidad y por mucho que tuviera que afrontar cosas dolorosas, lo haría. Protegería la voluntad de Neji.

Lo que Hinata no sabía, era que Hiashi Hyuga se daba cuenta de su situación. Sabía que las cosas nunca más serían iguales para sus dos hijas. Él mismo estaba muy afectado. Siempre le pedía perdón a su hermano por no haber protegido a su sobrino. Pensó en varias ocasiones que lo mejor hubiese sido que él se sacrificara, pero ese era un pensamiento mezquino. Sabía muy bien por qué Neji había actuado de esa forma, y que por más que pensara, las cosas ya estaban hechas y había que seguir adelante. Hanabi por un lado había tomado lo de Neji como una lección de vida, la más importante que tendría de parte de su primo: aprender a ser libre y seguir el camino que ella misma se dispusiera y trabajar duro con ese propósito para lograr ser verdaderamente fuerte. Hinata no distaba de la resolución de Hanabi, pero al ser muy cercana a Neji, era aceptable su actitud nostálgica. A pesar de todo, la mayor de las hermanas había logrado sorprenderlo en la guerra, en el momento en que logró que Uzumaki volviera en sí. Jamás imaginó esas palabras llenas de madurez por parte de su hija. Es cierto que de a poco se había convertido en un padre más blando y comprensivo y a través de eso -de a poco también- lograba conocer mejor a sus hijas, pero simplemente no estaba preparado para eso. Su orgullo era innegable, aunque por supuesto, no lo demostraba. En el fondo, sabía que Hinata necesitaba espacio para consolar su corazón. Ser la futura líder no era fácil, eso él bien lo sabía. Cuando era joven y tuvo que asumir las responsabilidades del clan, su padre con el consentimiento del hokage lo envió a conocer el mundo. A pesar de que salía de la aldea en variadas ocasiones por misiones, hasta ese momento no había experimentado lo que era "tener mundo". Se ven muchas cosas en la guerra, pero así mismo se ven muchas cosas sin ella. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que su hija mayor necesitaba.

...

-¿¡Qué?!

Kakashi los miró impasible, recibiendo miradas incrédulas y sorprendidas por parte de Sakura y Naruto. Pensó que Sakura reaccionaría así, pero no se lo esperaba tanto de Naruto. Shikamaru entendió la situación inmediatamente. Hinata y Sasuke estaban serios. No fue el mejor momento para dar una noticia así, pero qué importaba. Todos se enterarían de todas formas.

-Como seguía diciendo, Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha, su misión es ayudar a las demás aldeas afectadas por la guerra representando a Konoha. Esto incluye ayuda de toda índole, y siendo esto así estarán fuera de la aldea como mínimo un año. Nombro como líder de la misión a Hinata Hyuga.

 **NOTA**

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta luego :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo 2**

Era el penúltimo día antes de que Hinata y Sasuke se fueran de misión. Sakura estaba trabajando en el primer turno del hospital. No había hablado con Sasuke ni Naruto desde que se enteró, hace dos días, de la repentina necesidad de Sasuke de dejar Konoha -otra vez-. Estaba sentida con ambos, por no haber discutido con ella algo tan importante. Nuevamente era dejada de lado. Lo extraño era que cada vez le dolía menos. Así comenzó la mañana, sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _-¿¡Qué?!_

 _Miró hacia su lado. Naruto estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella. ¿Cómo era posible que una misión, en estos tiempos, se extendiera por tanto tiempo? Sasuke-kun acababa de reincorporarse a la aldea, ¿qué rayos pasaba con Kakashi-sensei, que no tomaba en cuenta eso? Había que sumar el hecho de que, incluso dentro de Konoha aún había resentimiento hacia Sasuke-kun ¿de qué forma iba a ser tratado en el exterior? ¿y qué pasaba con su brazo mutilado? La prótesis estaría recién dentro de una semana. Respecto a Hinata, ¿no era que ella estaba ocupada con los asuntos del clan Hyuga? ¿Podía desaparecer un año así como así? Nada tenía sentido. Volvió la vista hacia Kakashi._

 _-Kakash...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el chico a su lado._

 _-Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué debe ir Hinata-chan?- Naruto ocupaba un tono serio._

 _Hinata miró sorprendida a Naruto. Se notaba que no entendía su reacción, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la misma duda._

 _-Hinata es la kunoichi más apta para esta misión. Gracias a su byakugan, ayudará a las demás aldeas a rastrear a sus desaparecidos y tiene grandes conocimientos de plantas y flores curativas, además de manejo básico del ninjutsu médico. ¿Tienes suficiente con eso?- respondió Kakashi con su acento de siempre. Naruto siguió con la mirada seria._

 _-Entonces, ¿por qué Sasuke-kun debe dejar la villa por un año? Acaba de reincorporarse. Kakashi-sensei, tú, Naruto y yo misma pusimos mucho empeño para que resultara...no entiendo..._

 _-Sasuke lo decidió por sí mismo- le respondió Naruto._

 _-¿Qué...?- miró a Sasuke tristemente. Éste la miró serio. Como siempre, no podía descifrar en qué estaba pensando._

 _-Esto es algo que deben hablar fuera de esta oficina. Hinata y Sasuke partirán dentro de tres días. Hablaremos los detalles antes de que se vayan. Pueden retirarse._

 _-Si Hokage-sama- respondió Hinata haciendo una reverencia y yéndose. Sasuke se quedó en silencio y se fue._

 _-Naruto y Shikamaru necesito que me hagan un favor. Sakura te llamé porque Ibiki necesita de ti a la mayor brevedad.-_

Toc, toc, toc. Toc, toc, toc, toc. Toc

Sakura se preguntó quién sería el/la insistente a esa hora de la mañana. Normalmente comenzaba a recibir pacientes a eso de las 10 am, lo que le daba tiempo de revisar expedientes y ordenar sus cosas en general, pero eran las 9 am recién. Se paró de su escritorio y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, Frente- Esbozó una sonrisa ladeando su cabeza, lo que hizo que su abundante cabellera rubia siguiera el movimiento.

-Cerda! Debí imaginar que con esa insistencia fueras tú. Pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Ino pasar a la oficina.

-Tan ordenada como siempre- señaló Ino, sentándose frente al escritorio.

-Por supuesto, es el trabajo después de todo- respondió Sakura volviendo a sentarse donde estaba antes. - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-En vista de que mi mejor amiga no me cuenta nada, ayer me enteré de parte de Shikamaru de la misión de Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan. A Chouji se le ocurrió que fuéramos a todos a Yakiniku Q hoy a modo de despedida. No aceptaremos negativas- manifestó con carácter firme, al ver la mirada triste de su mejor amiga. Entendía el dolor que estaba pasando, pues ella se hubiese sentido de la misma forma tiempo atrás. Ahora era diferente, había crecido y entendido mejor sus propios sentimientos después de la muerte de su padre. El tiempo pasa luego y ella no iba a esperar por siempre. No era tan perseverante como la terca de su amiga. Aún así, se le vino otra cabellera negra a su mente. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, ante la vista extrañada de la de pelo rosado. Ahora lo preocupante era que le costaba entender desde cuándo Sakura se guardaba tanto las cosas para sí misma.

-Pero Ino, no depende de mí- refutó Sakura, ignorando las acciones de Ino.- Ya sabes cómo es trabajar aquí. Las emergencias van y vienen, y siendo yo la encargada, es mi deber estar presente y...-

-Ya hablé con Shizune-san y está dispuesta a hacer el favor de atender las emergencias de la tarde y la noche- interrumpió Ino. -Aparte, ¿de qué hablas? Estás en este turno, sales a las 6 de la tarde. No tienes excusas. Pasaré por ti y nos pondremos guapas en mi casa. Hinata y Tenten ya están avisadas.

Sakura asintió con pocas ganas. Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Sasuke-kun y Naruto! Era ahora o nunca el momento de aclarar las cosas. Mientras miraba salir a Ino de su oficina se preguntó si todos se acostumbrarían a interrumpirle mientras hablaba. Esperaba que no.

...

Comer ramen siempre lo hacía sentir bien. Ayudaba a despejar su mente, recargaba sus energías, entre otros múltiples beneficios. Si era del Ichiraku Ramen todo se multiplicaba por diez. No, por cien. ¿Se podía por mil, diez mil, cien mil? En fin, era lo mejor. Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Debía aprovechar que no tenía alguna misión por hacer -solo los favores aburridos para Kakashi- debido a la espera de la prótesis para su brazo en la que Tsunade estaba trabajando. Aún faltaba para que fuera la hora de almorzar -eran las 12 de la tarde aproximadamente-, pero era mejor llegar antes que todos los demás. Así se aseguraría un asiento, pues últimamente Ichiraku se había vuelto tan popular que para poder atender a más clientes, el viejo Teuchi tenía que poner mesas afuera del local. Mientras caminaba hacia el local, reflexionaba sobre la decisión de Sasuke. Podía entender los motivos para querer abandonar Konoha de nuevo, pero le costaba aceptarlo. En parte se debía porque imaginó que volverían los tiempos en donde tenían misiones juntos y entrenaban junto a Sakura como el equipo 7 nuevamente. Lo deseaba de todo corazón, sin embargo con la resolución de Sasuke ya nada de eso sería posible. También se preguntaba en qué estaría pensado Sakura. No había hablado con ella desde que se enteró de la misión del Teme y tampoco la había querido buscar temiendo su reacción. Sobre todo porque en su mirada había dolor y resentimiento por haberse enterado de esa forma. Él quería decírselo, pero no había hallado momento, puesto que se había enterado horas antes. Esperaba que no estuviera tan enojada. Todo era culpa del Teme.

Dobló en una esquina y divisó al ansiado Ichiraku Ramen. Aceleró el paso y vió entrar a Hinata. Se detuvo. No supo por qué, pero no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarla luego de haber reaccionado de esa forma en la oficina de Kakashi. Él solo quería protegerla. Sabía que disimulaba bien su dolor por la pérdida de Neji, pero su mirada lo decía todo, a él no podía engañarlo. Por lo mismo le pareció descabellado que se fuera por un año con alguien tan amargado como Sasuke e intentó después de eso hacer cambiar de parecer a Kakashi, pero fue inútil. El Sexto Hokage decía tener mejores motivos de los que expuso frente a todos, pero que no se los podía revelar por el momento. No era tan listo, pero supuso que tenía que conformarse con eso. Hinata parecía haberlo aceptado de todas formas.

Cuando entró al local, la vio sentada junto con Sai, conversando. Era raro ver a Sai hablar tranquilamente con personas que no fueran del equipo 7. No caía bien a muchos por no saber leer ambiente y decir cosas fuera de lugar, aunque últimamente la gente se esforzaba por entenderlo, al ver que él también lo hacía. Quizá la gentileza de Hinata ayudaba a que tuviera una conversación normal.

-¡Oi 'ttebayo! ¡Viejo, lo mismo de siempre!- saludó, sentándose en el puesto vacío junto a Hinata.

-¡Bienvenido Naruto!- exclamó el dueño de Ichiraku alegre.

-Naruto-kun, buenas tardes- dijo Hinata regalándole una sonrisa, lo había sentido entrar. Estaba un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, pero había aprendido a controlar lo que sentía a través de los años. Naruto le sonrió de vuelta. Sai miró la escena de reojo, mientras Teuchi se puso a cocinar inmediatamente.

-Naruto, llegas en un buen momento. Hinata-san me contó sobre su misión y dice que estamos todos invitados esta tarde a Yakiniku Q para una despedida. Es una excelente ocasión para fortalecer los lazos entre compañeros de generación, ¿no te parece?

-¿Eso es cierto Hinata? ¡Estaré allí presente dattebayo!-

-Sí, fue idea de Ino-san y Chouji-san. Pero aún no le hemos avisado a Uchiha-san. Espero que no se ausente.-

-De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo del Teme. No puede faltar a una ocasión tan importante. Después de todo, no los veremos durante un año...- dijo el rubio, con la voz apagada.

-¡Aquí están sus órdenes! Hinata, he puesto más naruto a tu ramen, tómalo como un presente de mi parte. Y cuando vuelvas de tu larga misión junto a Uchiha-kun no olvides pasarte por acá- dicho esto, Teuchi guiñó un ojo a Hinata. Ésta se sonrojó intensamente al ver su plato de ramen.-...Gracias-

-¡¿Escuché bien?! ¡¿Qué Hinata se va con ese bastardo?!-

-¡Wooffff, guau, guau!

Ella sabía que si había alguien que no iba a tomar bien la noticia, era Kiba y un poco Shino -porque era más comprensivo-. Por lo mismo, cuando hasta Naruto se puso serio con el Sexto se sorprendió bastante, pues jamás imaginó que lo cuestionaría por algo así. Finalmente concluyó que probablemente fue porque Naruto quería tomar esa misión junto a Sasuke -parecía más razonable-. Había intentado hablar con su padre en cuanto se enteró, porque la única forma de que fuera posible una misión así, era con la aprobación del líder del clan, pero no logró reunirse con él. La situación la tenía realmente preocupada, a tal punto de cuestionarse si estaba haciendo las cosas bien como futura líder. Si la querían fuera, ésta era quizá la mejor forma de sacarla del camino. Entristecía su corazón reflexionar de esa forma, así que después de encontrarse con Ino y Chouji, y que estos al verla triste se les ocurriera hacer una reunión con los demás, decidió que antes de partir hablaría si o si con su padre. Así no sacaría conclusiones erróneas y calmaría su corazón, haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor no se preocuparan por ella.

-Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Shino-kun bienvenidos. ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Pero al verlos, no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron. No sabía que se iba a ver afectada de esa forma con la presencia de sus mejores amigos.

-Hinata, estás triste. El Sexto no puede separar al equipo 8 durante un año. Iré a hablar con él- manifestó Kiba de manera firme y seria. Shino no habló y se limitó a seguirlo, junto a Akamaru.

De nuevo estaba siendo débil. De nuevo dependía de los demás. Por eso -¡No Kiba-kun! ¡Espera! ¡Shino-kun! ¡Akamaru-kun! - se levantó del asiento y corrió hacia ellos, dejando el ramen con naruto extra atrás.

-Teuchi-san, ¿puede guardar el ramen de Hinata-san en algún envase para llevar?- preguntó Sai.

-Por supuesto muchacho- respondió Teuchi, guardando el ramen inmediatamente. -Aquí tienes.-

-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene el dinero.-

Naruto se cuestionó qué tan idiota sería como para no darse cuenta de la tristeza de Hinata. Al final ella si podía engañarlo. Sintió una sensación incómoda al ver que Kiba y Shino se daban cuenta inmediatamente. ¿Acaso eran celos? ¿Sería él capaz de darse cuenta cuando Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran en una situación similar? Por supuesto que sí. Pero no era lo mismo. Y no entendía totalmente el por qué.

-Viejo, yo también lo quiero para llevar.- recibiendo el ramen envasado y pagando su precio, partió a la siga del equipo 8. Sai se le unió.

 **NOTA**

 _Muchas gracias a todas/os los que leyeron, siguieron, pusieron favorito y/o escribieron reviews a esta historia. Me hicieron muy feliz y espero que les guste este segundo capítulo. Seguiré esforzándome para ser clara en las ideas y expresarme lo mejor posible (:_

 _Hasta Luego! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

 **Capítulo 3**

Hace tres días:

 _Toc, toc._

 _Guardó inmediatamente el Icha Icha Paradise en el primer cajón de su escritorio y lo cerró con llave. Ante sea quien fuese, debía guardar las apariencias. Era el Hokage después de todo._

 _-Hiashi-san, bienvenido_

 _-Hokage-sama, iré al grano. Tengo una petición._

 _Kakashi trató de imaginar de qué se trataría. Hiashi no era un hombre que se presentara a su oficina personalmente por asuntos triviales._

 _-Es sobre Hinata. Hace tiempo, antes de que asumiera como líder del clan Hyuga, mi padre vino a esta oficina y le solicitó al Sandaime una misión larga para mí. Una en la que pudiera conocer el mundo de primera mano y al mismo tiempo, experimentar otras realidades. Creo que Hinata necesita lo mismo en estos momentos._

 _Eso lo sorprendió un poco. Miró fijamente a Hiashi y no esperó encontrar preocupación en sus ojos. Ciertamente no era el mismo hombre que fue en el pasado. Recordaba lo indignada que estaba Kurenai después de una de sus primeras reuniones con el equipo 8._

 _Se había encontrado de casualidad con Asuma y Kurenai en un bar que aún está de moda y decidió acompañarlos, con la intención de molestarlos al estar juntos -como siempre lo hacía-. Su plan se fue al traste al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía su compañera jounin. Asuma le contó lo que pasaba mientras esperaba su pedido. Kurenai fue a informarle al líder del clan Hyuga que estaría a cargo de su heredera, Hinata, advirtiéndole del inminente peligro de muerte al que estaría expuesta en las misiones genin. -El viejo Hiashi le respondió que hiciera lo que quisiera con la chica. La trató de perdedora, la comparó con su hermana menor, que aparentemente es muy talentosa, para finalmente decir que no la necesitaban dentro del clan. La chica escuchó todo detrás de la puerta. Creo que lo peor es que está acostumbrada a ese trato. Debe ser difícil pertenecer a un clan tan estricto- dijo tomándose un sorbo de sake caliente. Era invierno._

 _El pedido del copy-ninja llegó. Se decidió por una cerveza, pues prefería los sabores amargos. Entendió en ese momento la indignación de su compañera. A veces experimentaba lo mismo con Naruto y no había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer al respecto._

 _-¡Ese imbécil vejestorio!- exclamó Kurenai golpeando la mesa, un poco ebria, llamando la atención de todo el bar. También estaba tomando sake caliente.- ¡Le demostraré lo equivocado que está! Ya verá... no sabe todo lo que se esfuerza su hija. La convertiré en una espléndida kunoichi.-_

 _Al parecer Kurenai lo había logrado. Tenía el honor de ver a Hiashi actuando como un padre quizá por primera vez._

 _-¿Y bien Hokage-sama? Estoy al tanto de la situación post-guerra en la que vivimos, pero esto es importante.-_

 _-Imagino que esa no es tan solo la única razón por la cual quiere que Hinata esté lejos un tiempo de la aldea. Sé lo que es perder a un ser querido, Hiashi-san.- El líder del clan Hyuga abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pensaba que no iba a ser leído tan fácilmente. Habían buenos motivos para que este hombre fuera designado como el Sexto Hokage.-Llegas a perderte a ti mismo. En aquel entonces Minato-sensei tomó medidas drásticas para mí también. Eso logró que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas. Ella es fuerte, quizás más fuerte de lo que yo fui. Pero de todas formas, concuerdo con usted. Es una buena oportunidad para su hija._

 _Hiashi sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora solo esperaba que su hija se lo tomara bien, pero más que dudar sobre Hinata, dudaba de los ancianos del consejo del clan. Ellos aún no eran capaces de ver la verdadera fortaleza en Hinata. Su deber como padre era cambiar eso de alguna forma._

 _-En vista de que es consciente de la situación de la aldea en estos momentos, la única oportunidad para que esto se realice es que Hinata sea acompañada de Sasuke Uchiha.- Hiashi sintió que el Hokage seguía sorprendiéndolo, aunque no de la manera que le gustaría. Dejó que siguiera hablando, de seguro tenía un buen argumento.- Recientemente Sasuke solicitó permiso para viajar fuera de la aldea. Él desea para sí lo mismo que usted desea para Hinata y pretende lograrlo de igual forma. El problema es evidente. Él aún no es considerado de confianza ante la Alianza Shinobi por las razones de las que usted debería estar informado. A pesar de eso, Sasuke sigue siendo mi preciado alumno y confío en él.- Kakashi subió sus codos encima el escritorio y cruzó los dedos de sus manos, suspirando en el proceso.- Pero por supuesto, no puedo pretender que los demás piensen de la misma forma. Por lo tanto llegué a la conclusión de que no podría viajar solo. Su petición hace que Hinata sea la candidata ideal. Yo deseo que los demás puedan confiar en Sasuke y estoy seguro de que en estos momentos mi testarudo alumno desea lo mismo. La presencia de Hinata hará que las cosas fluyan más rápido. Ella proviene del clan más antiguo y fuerte de Konoha, es su heredera y entre otras cosas, tuvo una participación brillante en la última guerra. Lo que quiero decir es que la influencia de su hija ayudará a que Sasuke sea aceptado en el mundo nuevamente._

 _-¿Usted quiere que le confíe mi hija a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Que yo confíe en un chiquillo como él? ¿No es suficiente que el héroe de Konoha sea su mejor amigo?-dijo el líder del clan Hyuga, mirando al Hokage con extrañeza. ¿Acaso era una especie de broma?_

 _-La gente puede mirarlo de buena forma si está cerca del equipo 7. Cuando no está con ellos, muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tienen miedo de él, y usan como armas la indiferencia y malos tratos. No le pido que confíe en Sasuke. Él debe demostrar por sí mismo que es digno de confianza. Le pido que confíe en Hinata, en que ella será capaz de ser la líder en esta misión- respondió Kakashi tranquilamente. "Líder de la misión" era su as bajo la manga._

 _-Líder... y ¿de qué tipo de misión está hablando?_

 _"¡Bingo!" pensó Kakashi. -La situación de las demás naciones no es mejor que la nuestra. Afortunadamente contamos con habilidades excepcionales de parte de nuestros shinobis y hemos sido capaces de levantar la aldea de forma lenta, pero segura. No es así fuera de acá. La misión de Hinata y Sasuke será prestar apoyo de toda índole con sus habilidades a las demás naciones. Por lo tanto les tomará tiempo y paciencia. Pero si Hinata logra aprender en todo ese tiempo a dominar otro elemento y tiene éxito en la misión, será promovida a rango jonin._

 _Eso lo decidió todo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer callar a los viejos consejeros del clan._

Después de tres días, Hiashi lo había logrado a tiempo. Los ancianos del consejo ya no eran problema, pues dieron su consentimiento con la intención de poner a prueba a su hija. Ahora sólo tenía que hablar con ella.

...

Había vuelto a vivir temporalmente en el distrito Uchiha. El lugar seguía pareciendo un pueblo fantasma, pero al menos notaba que algunos aldeanos se habían preocupado de que se mantuviera decente. A las casas les sentaba bien el paso del tiempo, sobretodo estando limpios los alrededores. De no ser por las pinturas gastadas en las paredes, entre otros detalles constructivos, se podría jurar que la zona había quedado detenida en el tiempo, que ahí nunca tuvo lugar una masacre, que la gente simplemente quiso buscar nuevos horizontes, diferentes lugares en los que vivir, en los que nunca los tacharan por la herencia de sangre que tenían, en donde no fueran juzgados por su orgullo de pertenecer a uno de los clanes con más historia en Konoha. Hace una semana, Kakashi le informó que pronto le restituirían el servicio eléctrico, pero él no estaba interesado. Se las podía apañar perfectamente con velas o sin ellas. No era una primera necesidad, le bastaba con tener agua potable. Naruto le había ofrecido vivir en su departamento y Sakura, a su vez, le había ofrecido buscar uno disponible. Él ya tenía su decisión y sabía que necesitaba volver a ver esas calles, volver a recorrer esos pasillos. Quizá era una decisión masoquista de su parte, pero aún era su deseo reconstituir su clan y ese seguía siendo el mejor lugar para ello. Por último, de todas formas era mejor que tener que vivir con el perdedor, es verdad que había cambiado pero eso no incluía tener que soportarlo todos los días.

Decidió salir de la cama. Era una persona madrugadora y tenía cosas que preparar. Se duchó con agua fría, estaba acostumbrado. Mientras enjabonaba su cabello pensaba en que las cosas habían resultado más fáciles de lo que esperaba. Que Kakashi disfrazara su deseo de salir de la villa con una misión lo descolocó un poco. Ante el silencio de éste y los gritos de Naruto al exponer esa mañana lo que quería hasta pensó en desistir por un tiempo e intentarlo cuando las cosas fueran más favorables para sí mismo. Sin embargo, con la inclusión de Hinata Hyuga a las horas después, las cosas cambiaban. Entendía la estrategia del Sexto, pero podría haber funcionado con cualquier otra persona. ¿Por qué Hyuga? Quizá lo descubriría más adelante, lo importante era poder salir. Mientras tallaba su espalda se acordó de ella. Le inquietaba la mirada de Sakura ese día. No era su intención volverla a herir y no dejaba de desconcertarlo su capacidad innata de hacerla sentir mal. Hoy comenzaba el penúltimo día antes de la misión y no había hablado con ella. Tampoco quiso buscarla, pues no sabía qué decir. Bien en el fondo la preocupación de Sasuke era recibir indiferencia de parte de su amiga, aunque le costara reconocerlo. Quizá era hora de ir a buscarla a su casa o al hospital. Aún no estaba seguro.

Su desayuno consistió en un tazón de café sin azúcar y arroz cocido del día anterior, con tomates picados. Podría haber preparado unos onigiri, pero no tenía ganas. Estaba fuera de su presupuesto disfrutar del típico y abundante desayuno del que disfrutaba en su infancia en ese mismo lugar. A pesar de ser el favorito de Orochimaru, las condiciones en las que vivió fueron mil veces peor de lo que vivía actualmente. Por lo tanto estaba agradecido de que Naruto se preocupara de dejar ramen instantáneo en la despensa -aunque no lo consumiera- y que Sakura se preocupara de dejar verduras frescas y alimentos no perecibles. Él no se sentía a gusto saliendo a comprar, pero más que eso, sabía que los demás no se sentían a gusto cuando él iba a comprar. Podía entender un poco la infancia del Dobe en esos momentos, sólo que a él no le hería. Sabía que se lo merecía.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde debía ir a afinar detalles de la misión a la torre del Hokage, por lo tanto tenía que almorzar temprano. Él era una persona puntual. Entrenaría toda la mañana. Sasuke se consideraba con suerte, porque a pesar de todo, no bloquearon sus poderes como estaba estipulado durante el juicio. Consideraba como un deber no dejarse estar y seguir haciéndose más fuerte. Nunca se sabía si alguien peor que Kaguya podría aparecer. Su otra cualidad era ser un muchacho precavido.

…

-¡No Kiba-kun! ¡Espera! ¡Shino-kun! ¡Akamaru-kun! – Esta vez tenía que volver a demostrar que ya no era la niña frágil del pasado. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacerle recordar lo débil que era?. Corrió y corrió, Kiba y Akamaru eran muy veloces. De cerca los seguía Shino. Ella se esforzó el doble y por fin consiguió alcanzarlos. Estaban en una de las tantas plazas con juegos infantiles. Sus compañeros de equipo detuvieron sus pasos, en cierta medida por respeto a escuchar lo que Hinata diría.

-Hinata, ¿qué sucede? ¿acaso te molesta que queramos hablar con el Hokage y pedirle que sea más razonable? ¿o de verdad quieres irte con ese bastardo por un año? ¿se te olvida quien es?- habló Kiba, de forma hiriente y despechada. Cuando escuchó al dueño de Ichiraku hablar, no pudo contenerse. ¿Qué tenía que ver Hinata con ese imbécil? De tener que irse por tanto tiempo, lógicamente tenía que ser con un miembro del equipo 8. A lo más, hasta Naruto era una opción fiable. Era un tonto que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata -estaba seguro de que el amor al ramen lo tenía completamente cegado- y eso era hasta favorable, pues sólo se dedicaría a cuidarla bien y después de todo, no había quien no confiara en él. En cambio a Sasuke nunca lo había tragado. Lo poco que sabía sobre él le bastaba para generar desconfianza, y más aún sabiendo de lo que fue capaz de hacer, era preferible que Hinata se fuera sola. Nada ni nadie le garantizaba que el tipo no volviera con las mismas actitudes que tuvo hasta hace poco. No entendía qué le veían Naruto y Sakura, y ahora sobretodo Kakashi. Akamaru y Shino estaban a su lado apoyando su decisión, eso solo demostraba que no estaba equivocado.

Hinata miró a sus amigos duramente. Sabía que tenían buenas intenciones, pero las palabras de Kiba hicieron que se diera cuenta de la realidad: todavía no dejaban de verla como una niña. Pensarlo era una cosa, confirmarlo era completamente frustrante. Ese sentimiento se mezcló con una especie de impotencia, derrota, ira. Hinata Hyuga no era una persona que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos. Era más bien recatada, introvertida y rara vez levantaba la voz o decía lo que realmente sentía. Incluso podía contar con los dedos de una mano esas situaciones, y en ellas siempre había un rubio de extravagante personalidad involucrado. Sin embargo, esta vez al darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos fueron casi en vano, no pudo más. Tenía que hacerse entender con estas personas tan preciadas.

Naruto y Sai llegaron segundos después de Hinata. En la plaza se divisaban pocos niños, pues aún era temprano para salir a jugar y seguramente las madres estaban en pleno proceso de cocinar el almuerzo. En general no pasaba mucha gente por el lugar, por lo tanto pocos se enteraron de lo que sucedía. Kiba y compañía estaban bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol que seguramente era más viejo que la villa misma. Hinata se quedó al sol y ellos igual. En realidad ninguno de los dos sabía realmente qué hacían ahí. Se sentían como intrusos, había una burbuja que separaba al equipo 8 del mundo en esos momentos. Naruto sujetó con firmeza el ramen que estaba entre sus manos. Sai lo observó y concluyó que el ramen con extra naruto era una buena excusa para estar ahí.

-Kiba. Shino. Akamaru.- comenzó Hinata. A todos les llamó la atención la falta de honoríficos. Shino se percató de que iba en serio y que al mismo tiempo, aquella era una situación única. Simplemente lo supo. – Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, hemos pasado por muchas aventuras juntos. A pesar de que ahora no contamos con Kurenai-sensei para ser nuestra líder, se nos consideró lo suficientemente buenos como para actuar de forma autónoma, demostrando así que somos el mejor equipo de rastreo existente en Konoha.- Pese al revoltijo de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, seguía hablando de manera calmada. En sus ojos se reflejaba su determinación. Por lo mismo, Kiba dejó que siguiera hablando, no podía interrumpirla si los miraba de esa forma.- Ustedes saben lo difícil que fue para mi ganar un poco de confianza en mi misma y hacer que mi padre me diera una oportunidad para actuar como la heredera de mi clan, y saben muy bien en quien me inspiré y a quien he admirado casi toda mi vida. Saben cuál es mi nindo.- En este punto, Sai sintió sincera curiosidad por las palabras de Hinata. Naruto en cambio, dejó caer el ramen al recordar quien era esa persona. Esas palabras hicieron eco en su interior. Aún con la caída del ramen, la chica no perdió la concentración en su discurso.- Diría que lo saben todo sobre mi (más que mi propia familia) y que yo sé todo sobre ustedes. Por eso mismo es que me duele que aún no dejen de ver a la niña frágil que fui en el pasado. Sé muy bien que aunque pretenda serlo, aún me falta, todavía debo seguir luchando para poder ser más fuerte. La muerte de Neji-nisan me lo demostró. Él tuvo que dar su vida para que alguien como yo fuera salvada, pues tampoco pude proteger a Naruto-kun como pretendía hacerlo. Pero no me puedo lamentar eternamente por mi debilidad. Neji-nisan no se sacrificó para eso, pero….pero…pero…- inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo, abriéndolos al momento de expirar, para calmar su ansiedad.- Por eso es que esperaba que ustedes confiaran un poco más en mi, en que soy capaz de cumplir con cualquier tipo de misión que me sea asignada, que puedo cumplir con cualquier tipo de desafío, aunque eso no sea real del todo y no sean mas que ilusiones mías. También estoy triste por que sea por un tiempo tan prolongado, los extrañaré mucho. Cuando los vi entrar a Ichiraku me di cuenta de eso, pero sé que pase el tiempo que pase nos tendremos en nuestros corazones. Aparte, chicos… es tan solo un año,un poco mas o un poco menos, ¡no es para tanto!- dijo sonriendo por fin.- Sé que lo único que quieren es protegerme. Yo también quiero protegerlos. Lo único que les pido es que confíen en que puedo cuidarme. El mundo ha alcanzado paz al fin, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo durará. A pesar de eso, siempre existen peligros. Quiero creer que puedo con ello. Bueno, y no estaré sola, Uchiha-kun…-

-Es precisamente por que vayas acompañada de Sasuke que estamos preocupados, Hinata- habló Shino por primera vez. A su vez, Naruto por primera vez pensó antes de hablar y se quedó callado ante la alusión que hizo el chico por su mejor amigo. Sai estaba maravillado, no había visto de primera mano lazos tan fuertes entre amigos fuera del equipo 7.

-Shino-kun, confiaré en Uchiha-kun. Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y Hokage-sama nunca dejaron de confiar en él. ¿Por qué yo habría de hacerlo? Sé muy bien todo lo que hizo, pero nadie se ha puesto a pensar en los motivos que tendría para hacerlo. Siempre recuerdan lo malo y nadie recuerda lo importante que fue su apoyo en la guerra reciente. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.- finalizó la chica, apartando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Naruto recogió el envase del ramen -lo había arruinado-, sorprendido. Sabía que los aldeanos y sus amigos todavía no podían aceptar a Sasuke, al verse amenazados por su pasado. Definitivamente Hinata siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Si alguien así, que era fuera del equipo 7 lograba aceptarlo de forma tan genuina, aún existía una esperanza para su amigo. Nunca dejó de creer que Sasuke tendría su segunda oportunidad, pero tenía suerte de que fuera de forma tan rápida. Bueno, era el Teme después de todo.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!- Estalló Kiba en risa, después de un minuto de tensión. Akamaru lo secundó con animados ladridos. Hinata lo había dejado sin argumentos. Neji definitivamente estaría orgulloso.

-Neji definitivamente estaría orgulloso, Hinata.- dijo Shino. Kiba sonrío satisfecho, no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Akamaru movía su cola frenéticamente, con felicidad. Hinata se sonrojó. Sai y Naruto también sonrieron.

-Muchas gracias ¡Son los mejores!- y sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo, botando lágrimas de felicidad, estaba agradecida de haberse entendido con sus amigos. Naruto no pudo ver la sonrisa de Hinata, pues estuvo todo el tiempo detrás de ella, pero pudo ver la mirada cómplice entre Kiba y Shino. Mientras Hinata se limpiaba las lágrimas, aparecieron sorpresivamente a su lado y la abrazaron. La apretaron con todas sus fuerzas, no tendrían una oportunidad así en mucho tiempo. Ella se enterneció por el gesto y se dejó querer, tomando con sus manos las manos de sus amigos y sonriéndole a Akamaru. -¡Los quiero mucho, chicos!- En ese momento, su estómago sonó. Quería que la tragara la tierra, todos se rieron y hasta Sai estaba divirtiéndose. Eran cerca de la una de la tarde. A las dos debía estar en la torre del Hokage, aun le quedaba tiempo para almorzar, pero recordó el haber dejado su ramen intacto y sin pagar al querer perseguir a sus amigos de la manera más rápida posible. Su rostro experimentaba el tono más rojo que podía. ¿Qué pensaría Teuchi-san de ella? ¡Hasta naruto extra tenía su ramen! Debía apresurarse y pedir disculpas al dueño de Ichiraku.-Disculpen chicos, olvidé que mi ramen estaba servido y debo volver y pedir disculpas por mi descortesía-

Sai observó como Naruto con pesar botaba el envase del ramen en un basurero cercano. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Recordó lo alegre que lo vio en Ichiraku y lo sonrojada que estaba Hinata cuando éste se sentó a su lado. Conectar las cosas no fue difícil. ¿Se estaría equivocando como con Sakura hace un tiempo? De todas formas él no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo, por más que quisiera seguir su improvisada investigación sobre los lazos del equipo 8, tenía asuntos que tratar con Yamato-taichou. Decidió darle su ramen a Naruto, él podría comer cualquier cosa por ahí. -Naruto, ten. Debo irme, te encargo el ramen de Hinata-san. Adiós.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de responder, Sai desapareció rápidamente en una nube de humo, llamando la atención de todos.

-Así que…Naruto, ¿no estás celoso de que Hinata se vaya con Sasuke por tanto tiempo?- preguntó Kiba, con todo burlesco, dejando a su amiga libre junto a Shino.

-¡Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun, no lo tomes en cuenta.- dijo la chica, sonrojándose nuevamente. El rubio comprendió que era fácil pensar que él quisiera ocupar el lugar de Hinata, después de todo había luchado mucho tiempo por traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero después de escucharla, no había nada que hacer. Él también confiaría en ella, como siempre debería ser.

-Hinata, no debes preocuparte por el viejo Teuchi. Sai se encargó de pagar tu ramen y de pedirlos en un envase transportable. El mío se cayó, pero como él tuvo que irse, me dejó el suyo. Si quieres podemos almorzar en alguna banca de la plaza, después de todo, en eso estábamos…-

-Kiba, Akamaru, creo que es hora de irnos. Aún no hemos presentado nuestro informe.- Habló Shino, mirando a Kiba como su cómplice nuevamente.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Akamaru, vamos. ¡Adiós! Hinata, te buscaremos en un rato más. - dijo Kiba después de guiñarle el ojo a su compañera. Ésta simplemente le quedó mirando, Kiba siempre se divertía a su costa. – ¡Guau, guau!

\- ¡Hey chicos! Antes de que se vayan. Esta tarde iremos a Yakiniku Q para hacer una despedida a Hinata y Sasuke. ¡No pueden faltar tebayyo!- les gritó Naruto, despidiéndose con una mano en alto, al ver que se iban tan apresuradamente. -¡Ahí estaremos, Naruto-baka!- escuchó de vuelta. Antes de que se pusiera a refutar que él no era un idiota, si no el shinobi más genial del mundo, escuchó una risita a su lado.

\- ¿Y si mejor nos sentamos a la sombra del árbol?- preguntó Hinata, dejando de reír al verse observada.

-Tú ganas- respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, como tan sólo él podía hacerlas. Juntos avanzaron hacia la sombra del árbol tomando asiento entre las enormes raíces, quedando frente a frente. -Hinata, gracias.-

-¿Naruto-kun?- le respondió la chica, no comprendiendo aquellas sorpresivas palabras.

-Gracias por creer en Sasuke, en Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y en mi.-

El rostro de Hinata Hyuga volvió a tomar el tono carmesí de hace unos momentos. Cuando estaba hablando con sus amigos, estaba tan concentrada en hacerlos entender, que no fue consciente de que Naruto y Sai estaban escuchando todo, pero extrañamente no se sentía avergonzada de eso. Su sonrojo lo causaba las palabras tan sinceras de Naruto. -No digas que no te mereces las gracias, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- continuó el rubio, leyendo por completo sus intenciones. -Esta vez has salvado al Teme. Lo que más necesita es gente como tú en estos momentos.

Hinata decidió regalarle una sonrisa. -Naruto-kun, ¿quieres que te ayude con el ramen?- dijo al ver que tenía dificultades al tener un solo brazo, no podía abrirlo. Que mala suerte había tenido al dejar caer el otro. Fácilmente quedó derramado en el suelo, mientras éste se hacía el difícil. -Hinata, ¡eres tan buena! Sólo a abrirlo, puedo comer con esta mano- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. El ramen era un tema sensible para él.

Ella temía ser torpe en esos momentos. Su ayuda fue ofrecida de manera desinteresada, nunca pensó siquiera en darle de comer a Naruto. Solo la alusión a eso hizo que su rostro enrojeciera más. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad logró abrir el dichoso platillo. Aún estaba tibio.

Naruto se percató del rostro enrojecido de su amiga. -¿Estás enferma?- dijo dejando los palillos de lado, tocando la frente de la chica antes de que volviera a sentarse. Hinata sólo pensaba en las palabras que les había dirigido a sus compañeros de equipo hace un momento. "Sé fuerte, confía en ti, no te desmayes" se repetía internamente.

…

-Bien chicos. En primer lugar me gustaría decirles que tendrán libre albedrío en esto, pero me temo que no será así. Desde que les asigné la misión, he estado recopilando información de los lugares críticos a los que deberán ir si o si. Sin embargo la información, a pesar de que tenemos buenos contactos, es imprecisa debido a que no ha pasado ni medio año desde la guerra. Entenderán que hay que hacer todo tipo de informes y eso conlleva tener recursos y eso es precisamente lo que falta en estos momentos, recursos.- Kakashi sacó dos carpetas de su escritorio.- Hinata, eres la líder de la misión. Te confiaré a ti la decisión de a que lugares ir primero y todo eso, el informe te orientará. Mandé a hacer una copia para ti también, Sasuke.- dicho esto, le pasó una carpeta a cada uno.- Quiero que sepan que aunque les dije que apoyarían en toda índole a estos lugares, la prioridad en esta misión es buscar a los desaparecidos. A mis oídos ha llegado información de que no todos están muertos, algunos han aprovechado para desertar de sus villas. Esto genera inconvenientes, pues muchos a raíz de la crisis que se vive han comenzado a formar bandas criminales que se dedican a saquear, robar, etc.- Hinata y Sasuke estaban serios. El chico hojeaba la información mientras escuchaba. En el informe se encontraban los nombres de varios sospechosos. En cambio ella escuchaba atenta las palabras del Hokage. Como pensaba, las cosas no eran color de rosa. Kakashi continuaba su explicación.- El problema principal es que nos encontramos ante shinobis delincuentes, y esto se ha vuelto tendencia.- El Sexto Hokage se puso de pie, con la intención de estirar sus músculos. Comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, con los brazos cruzados- Se preguntarán entonces por qué tanto tiempo. La respuesta es simple. Se dice que algunos se hacen llamar "Akatsuki".

Sasuke dejó de leer y comenzó a prestar atención. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaba la estupidez humana. Hinata se tensó.- …¿Akatsuki?

-No me quiero alargar tanto. Esta información es confidencial, diría que sólo Konoha y Suna lo saben por el momento. No queremos alarmar a la población. Aún ni siquiera se sabe si sus intenciones son las mismas. De eso se encargarán ustedes. Ser cautelosos es lo mínimo que pido. Lo demás está en el informe, que por cierto deben completar.- Kakashi se detuvo.- Por cierto Hinata, dado tu aporte en la reciente guerra y que esta es una misión clase S, si la completas bien obtendrás un buen historial de misiones.

-Si, Hokage-sama-

-Sólo faltaría que domines un segundo elemento para ser ascendida a rango jounin. Aprovecha esta oportunidad.

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras. Ser jounin para ella era algo impensable aún. No pudo evitar comenzar a cuestionarse inmediatamente sobre su capacidad. Decidió dejar esos malos pensamientos de lado. Tenía que sujetarse a sus propias palabras de hace un momento.- Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama- pronunció después de una pausa, inclinándose lo más que pudo.

-Puedes retirarte. Sasuke, necesito que te quedes. Debo resolver algo contigo.

Hinata se retiró como le fue ordenado, comenzando a leer el informe inmediatamente al salir de la oficina del Hokage. Sasuke se mostró impávido. Decidió relajar su postura. Kakashi seguramente se tomaría su tiempo.

-Antes de que me vaya, Uchiha-kun, esta tarde nuestros compañeros quieren reunirse en Yakiniku Q, Naruto-kun seguramente te lo recordará. Por supuesto Sakura-san también estará ahí. Con su permiso-

Probablemente era más natural ver a Sakura en un lugar así que ir directamente a su hogar o al hospital. En fin, no entendía por qué tenía que dudar tanto sobre algo así.

 _Nota:_

 _Hola! Vuelvo a reiterar mis agradecimientos a quienes leen esta historia. Me gustaría informar que el ritmo de actualización será un poco lento (más que ahora jajajaj), pues pronto entro a clases y eso consume mi vida. Que horrible…_

 _Sin más que decir, me despido. Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
